1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock suppressor for a structure or sensitive equipment, and more particularly to a shock suppressor that can dissipate seismic shock energy efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the trend for constructing taller and taller buildings has gathered pace. However, the effect of ground motions is a very important factor to be considered in the design of a high building or a skyscraper, from micro-vibrations to catastrophic earthquakes, such as in USA, Taiwan or Japan. Therefore, shock reduction is very important aspect in the construction of a structure or a skyscraper.
In addition, to protect cultural or historical relics, industrial precision instruments, etc, a shock suppressing device is needed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a shock suppressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.